Virtual machines provide a mechanism to create and manage files that are frequently encapsulated in virtual machine images (“VMIs”). The files stored in a VMI are only available, however, when the VMI is actively executing on a virtual machine. As a result, it may be necessary to start execution of a VMI to retrieve only a single file from within the VMI.
In certain circumstances it might not be possible or may be imprudent to start execution of a VMI. For instance, it might not be possible to start execution of a VMI when the VMI will not boot due to a problem with the VMI. Similarly, it might be imprudent or impossible to start the execution of a VMI when a virus or other type of malicious program has infected the VMI. These scenarios can be frustrating for a user who needs to quickly retrieve one or more files from within a filesystem within a VMI.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.